As Green As His Eyes
by teddythejones
Summary: What if Harry had responded differently to the Department of Mysteries incident? If he didn't want to "be Gryfindor" anymore because that part if him always got him into trouble, didn't it? What if the Hat realised this change in Harry? What would happen if Harry Potter went as green as his eyes and some people didn't approve? ((DRARRY))
1. Chapter 1

Harry knew that this was coming. He knew that something big was gonna happen with that door and, yet, he didn't care. It there was even a sliver of a chance that Sirius was here--which he wasn't--Harry was going to find out. Something had told him that it was a trick; that it wasn't real. But he needed to know. He acted on impulse--the impulse that Gryffindors are known for. And now he's at the Department of Mysteries facing Lucius Malfoy.

"We have you cornered, Potter. give us the orb."

And the sad part was that Harry actually wanted to do it. The orb wasn't worth his friends' lives. He looked around at them. They all held fear in their eyes, even Luna. But Neville had a special kind of determination surrounding him. "Don't give it to him, Harry!" He yelled. The Death Eater holding him tightened her grip. Harry turned to Ron, Hermione, Luna, they all had that same determination as well. They were willing to risk their lives for him. They knew how much Sirius meant to him; they understood his choice and they wanted to fight beside him. What had he done to deserve them? He was just like any other normal kid--he didn't deserve him. And, yet, here they were, still fighting.

He gave Hermione a look, looked to the shelves, and then looked back at her. She nodded as if she understood and he counted down with his hand behind his back. He knew the was telling the others and he looked Lucius straight in the eye to occupy his vision.

5...4...3...2…

"NOW!" He shouted and the shelves went toppling backwards. Millions of unheard prophecies could be seen shattering on the ground as Harry and the others got away. They ran back to the doors and got split up. "Ron!" Harry shouted but Neville gripped his shoulder. "Don't yell. They'll--"

"Found youuuu!" the wicked voice of Bellatrix Lestrange screamed out. She was about to throw a curse when they heard another voice.

"Duel with someone your own size, Bella. Or are you as much of a coward as your Lord?"

They turned to see Sirius standing there.

"The Dark Lord," Bellatrix sneered, "Is not a coward." Then started the battle. Hex after hex; curse after curse, it was relentless. Ron and Hermione were hurt and had to be protected by Tonks and Harry was hexing every Death Eater in sight. They heard a laugh ring out. "Having some trouble, Bella?!" Sirius mocked.

She snarled, low and feral, and continued dueling. "It's you who's having trouble, Black." She threw Avada Kedavra and Sirius tried to duck, but he lost his footing and fell into the Veil of Death. Harry gasped as he smiled one last sad smile before he went.

Harry screamed. "SIRIUS!" No. Sirius. He never got his innocence. Remus was holding Harry back now. "He's gone, Harry. He's gone." He said, sadly.

Sirius.

He was supposed to move in with him. They were supposed to live as a family. They would do things like any other family. Harry would go with him for the holidays and wouldn't have to be alone while Ron and Hermione went with their families. He wouldn't have to be with the Dursleys. They would be happy.

Sirius.

He was never a convict. He was supposed to gain his innocence. They wouldn't have to live in the shadows. Pettigrew would go to Azkaban and all would be well. He would've been able to live happily.

Sirius.

He was the only father figure that Harry ever had. Remus was great but he was like an Uncle. Sirius gave him something to look forward to. But he was gone, far too soon, and one person was responsible for that.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!"

Harry struggled out of Remus's arms and ran towards her. They ran all the way to the Atrium before they stopped. Harry his behind the fountain and waited with bated breath.

 _"Come on out, little Harry,"_ she called out in a mock baby voice. "Didn't you want to avenge my dear cousin?" She yelled, which echoed off the polished floors and walls.

"I am!" Harry shouted and he could hear a chorus of echoes shouting after him. _I am! I am! I am!_

"Did you...perhaps... _love_ him, little baby Potter?"

Hatred rose in Harry that he had never known before. _"Crucio,"_ Harry snarled, but it merely bounced off of her.

She laughed wickedly and said "Is Ickle Baby Potterkins going to curse me? You have to mean it."

Harry smiled, twisted and evilly. "You're right. I do. _Crucio_ ," he snarled and this time it struck home. Her screams rang out and bounced off the walls. Harry heard a voice in his head egging him on.

 _/Yesss/ it said. /Torture hhhher. Give her a tassssste of the pain that you felt when your godfather died./_

Harry lifted the curse. He knew better than to listen to strange voices in his head. Bellatrix was breathing hard but knew not to speak. Harry's Cruciatus was as bad as the Dark Lord's and probably worse because it was backed by emotion.

Harry turned and pointed his wand at the owner of the voice. "Voldemort," He said. "How nice of you to show up. I was beginning to think that I wasn't worth your time."

"You impertinent-"

"Nah," Harry interrupted. "Not rude - just eager."

Voldemort snarled. "You will die at the hands of the Dark Lord you insignificant child."

"Have at it," Harry said and the duel started.

Hex after hex; curse after curse. Back and forth and they never missed a beat. Bellatrix watched gobsmacked. A child could keep up with the Dark Lord. The Potter spawn was skilled. Grown men wet their pants in fear just from hearing "You-Know-Who" and here Potter was dueling him. However, she sensed another presence and a second later there was a bang. The smoke cleared and there was Albus Dumbledore in all his glory.

"Hello, Tom," he said conversationally--as if he was not talking to Lord Voldemort. "My name," Voldemort snarled, "is not that Muggle's name." Dumbledore shook his head. "That is your name, Tom. He was your fath-"

"No, old man. He was not."

Harry sat watching Dumbledore. He still wasn't acknowledged by the man. Not so much as a look. "LOOK AT ME! PLEASE, HEADMASTER!" He screamed and, still, Dumbledore did not turn around. In fact, he didn't even seem like he heard Harry. He said something and he and Voldemort started dueling, ignoring Harry.

Green and red jets of lights flew out of their wands like a Christmas firework display...except it was way more dangerous; way more.

They crushed statues, damaged the lifts--one time Harry had to cast a shielding spell to keep his skull from being bashed in by a heavy piece of concrete--but they kept at it. Harry's head felt as if it was going to split open. He was past the point of ignoring it; he didn't even know how he hadn't noticed it before. His own grief must have overwhelmed the anger of Lord Voldemort but now it was back and stronger than ever and he had to fight to stay conscious.

Voldemort disappeared after a spell by Dumbledore and Harry was about to run out when Dumbledore shouted "Don't move, Harry!" And he seemed scared. Harry didn't see what the problem was. Bellatrix was trapped, Voldemort had fled. And then his scar split open. Blood gushed out as if it had all been waiting in that spot in his head to spill. Rivers of red streamed down his face and it almost felt relieving. But black spots danced in his vision. He wasn't in the hall--not anymore. He was bound to a black creature with eyes as blood red as Lord Voldemort's and it was more agonizing than a million Cruciatus curses at once and he felt his jaw move.

 _"Kill me now Dumbledore…"_ it said. _"You say that death is nothing so I'm sure you won't mind losing the boy. Kill me."_

And Harry agreed. He wanted out. He would see Sirius again. He would see his parents again. He would be free from the burden of being all alone in the world--wizarding or otherwise--and he would be with his loved ones...forever. But then the pain was gone. It left as soon as it came and Harry was really unconscious this time.

Seconds later, though, he opened his eyes. _'Someone must have revived me,'_ he thought. The first things he saw were Dumbledore's electric blue eyes through his half-moon glasses perched upon his crooked nose.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

And Harry wanted to scream because how could he be okay? He had just lost the most important person in his life, seen Voldemort and what he became since they last battled in the graveyard at the end of fourth year, been in agonizing pain, and ignored by the person that had been his number one role model since he had been introduced to the Wizarding World. He was not okay; he would never be okay. But that wouldn't do, would it? So, instead, he said-

"Yeah, I'm okay. Where's Voldemort? Who are all these people? Where-?" He had to take a breath. He scanned the room for his glasses--it was hard--and saw that they were by a headless statue. He sat up, with effort, and grabbed them. There were several voices in the room. One of them belonged to the Minister.

"Dumbledore? Was that--what--when--how?"

"We will talk later, Minister," he said. "But now we must get these children back to the safety of Hogwarts."

"Yes, of course-"

"I trust that you will get your aurors on the lookout and warn the public about this crisis?" Dumbledore interrupted. Fudge looked sour. "Yes," he replied. "Yes, we will."

He handed Harry a portkey and the Minister was still too shocked to say anything. So Harry was whisked back to Hogwarts by portkey and felt numb the entire time.

When Dumbledore had arrived he asked Harry to sit down. Harry listened. When he gave his side of the story, Harry listened. But Dumbledore said that he knew how Harry felt and Harry fell into a rage. He wanted to destroy everything. He wanted to attack Dumbledore, but he had more sense than that. Regardless of everything that happened he still cared for Dumbledore; but in this moment he hated him. He hated how he defended Snape, how he defended Kreacher, how he defended Harry. Said it wasn't all Harry's fault--Harry knew that it was though. It was all his fault. Every last bit of damage was his fault. Dumbledore shouldn't be taking any blame. So Harry destroyed anything he could until he calmed down enough to give one simple request--that was denied.

"Let me out," he said calmly and Dumbledore replied with "No. Not until you hear what I should've told you years ago." so Harry sat down and listened.

Dumbledore told him everything--from the disgusting scar on his forehead to the wretched prophecy that had led his godfather to his death. And Harry listened throughout the entire thing.

"Let me out, Headmaster. I need to breathe," he said, and Dumbledore was afraid that Sirius's death had sparked more of a change in Harry than he had originally thought.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, Harry. You may go."

And Harry walked out and didn't so much as glance back.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were a blur for Harry. He didn't want to grieve at Hogwarts, though. And he didn't want to grieve at the Dursleys' either. He needed somewhere else to stay. The only problem? He wouldn't go back to Grimmauld Place and Ron had been ignoring him ever since the Department of Mysteries incident. His best friend--they had their ups and downs but they never abandoned each other. Especially not when they were in pain. Harry saved Mr. Weasley for God's sake.

He found himself walking towards a tree, not the Quidditch pitch as he had originally planned, but he sat down anyway and stared at the lake. He didn't even know anyone was there with him until they spoke.

"What are you doing out here, Potter?"

"Well, this space doesn't belong exclusively to you, Malfoy, as I'm sure so many other things do."

Malfoy jumped out of the tree he was sitting in and began to walk away until Harry called for him.

"You know, Malfoy, I could use some company." He said and patted the ground next to him. Malfoy looked from the castle to Harry and back to the castle before sneering "Why would I want to sit with you, Potter?" Harry turned to look at him and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You've just been being unusually pleasant these past few days." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "That was just because you seemed upset. There's no point in picking a fight if you don't fight back."

Harry pulled his knees to his chest and asked, very quietly, "Would you just come sit with me, Malfoy?"

"But I thought you could tell the wrong sort for yourse-"

"I was wrong, Draco," Harry said, shocking Draco by the use of his first name. "We just had something terrible happen a few days ago, I even lost my godfather, and instead of being a good friend and helping me get through it, Ron has been ignoring me since we got back." Draco went to sit by Harry, who was close to tears. "Why can't anything ever go right?" he whimpered shakily. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders, unsure how to comfort him, and said "Things will get better, Po-" Harry seemed to tremble at the use of his surname. "Harry."

When it was time to board the carriages to get to the Hogwarts Express Harry saw Ron and Hermione boarding into a semi full carriage just to avoid him so he headed to an empty one.

"Potter, get out of our carriage. Or would you like Crabbe and Goyle to remove you forcefully?" Pansy sneered. Harry turned towards her and pushed all of the thoughts that he had been having for the entire year into his eyes.

Pansy flinched as the air seemingly got colder. She saw levels and levels of never ending hate in Potter's eyes and it scared her. She wanted to turn around but she was glued to the spot until Draco spoke.

"Why don't we all just share a carriage?" He asked.

Pansy turned towards him so fast that Harry was surprised that she didn't get whiplash.

"You mean-? Share with... _Potter_?" She whisper shouted. Draco rolled his eyes. "Parkinson, it's hardly a five minute ride. You're acting like I suggested we share a compartment with him on the train." It was Blaise's turn to speak. "Yes, but you usually can't stand to be in the same room with Potter. What's up today, Malfoy?"

"Maybe I just want to get to the train, yeah, Zabini?" he sneered, getting into the carriage.

Blaise cocked an eyebrow but followed Draco's lead in getting into the carriage and soon everyone else followed. The ride was tense, no one said a word, but when the carriage landed the Slytherins were out in an instant.

Harry sluggishly headed to the train, levitating his trunk behind him, and found an empty compartment to sit in. Ron and Hermione walked close to him but when Ron saw him, he traced what appeared to be a lightning bolt into her back and they kept moving.

Harry was, there is no other word to describe it, hurt. He couldn't believe that they could just abandon him like that. He wanted out. He looked out of the window and sighed. _'Well, Hermione isn't the only one that owns books,'_ he thought and cracked open all of the spell books he had to begin practicing.

He was halfway through when he got tired. And by halfway, I mean through four books when his eyes started to droop. He had picked up the spells surprisingly well and had about three more books to go. He figured that with the warding spells that he learned he could block the Ministry from finding out about his spell casting outside of Hogwarts, so he fell asleep for the rest of the ride.

When the train stopped Harry woke up groggily, got his trunk, and headed for the exit. When he saw Uncle Vernon and some OotP members he knew he would be in trouble. He walked up to them and Tonks saw him first.

"Wotcher, Harry!" she said. He nodded to her and asked "Can we go, guys?" They all looked to Uncle Vernon who, rather recluently, spat "I understand." Remus turned to Harry and said "Then, yes, Harry, you may go."

The moment Uncle Vernon locked him in his room Harry knew that he had to escape. He didn't want to do it the first day of break, though, so he scheduled it for Monday. That gave him enough time to study more spells to survive wherever he would be.

By Saturday he had read every Wizarding book he owned (yes including divination) and mastered every spell by Sunday night (they surprisingly weren't that hard). He used reducio to shrink them and fit them into his trunk. He finished packing at 2:30 in the morning and was ready to go. He used alohomora to unlock the doors and walked out into the cool night air. He shrank his trunk and put it in his pocket, then cast lumos and raised his wand.

Seconds later, he heard the familiar screech of the Knight Bus coming to a stop in front of him. He got on and gave Stan 11 sickles and instructions to take him to the Leaky Cauldron so that he could book a room.

Buildings jumped out of the way, the bus seemed to squeeze through the smallest of spaces, and it never stopped, not even for a second. They were going so fast that Harry could only see blurs through the window; He was especially thankful that he had placed a temporary sticking charm on his seat.

Once there, Tom seemed quite curious as to why Harry was there--especially at that time of night. Harry didn't answer his questions, though, and played for a room to stay in until he could make his trip to Gringotts.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay Mr. Potter! Just call me if you need anything."

"Yes, I'll do that, Tom. Goodnight," Harry said with finality.

"Yes, yes," Tom replied. "Goodnight, Mr. Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Harry woke bright and early and took a shower. He went down to the main part of the inn and saw Tom there so he asked for some pancakes. As he was eating he read the Daily Prophet and it seemed that it was the same old nonsense that they always posted. But when he got to the last page he saw a headline that was quite different than what he was used to.

 ** _You-Know-Who Rubbing off on the Golden Boy?_**

 _By: Rita Skeeter_

 _We have always joked about it. Said that he was attention grabbing and going crazy, but did you actually believe it? Well this reporter sure does. I think that our so-called Savior is just as bad as the Dark Lord himself! Don't believe me? Well, let's hear from some of our sources._

 ** _"I just couldn't believe it! But I saw it happen. Harry used the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange! I get that he was angry at her but to do something so low?"_**

 _Another source says:_

 ** _"Yeah, I believed it. I knew it would happen eventually, just didn't know when. The lousy git always wanted attention. I knew he would eventually turn dark. Gryffindor Golden Boy my arse."_**

 _If my eye-witness sources were correct, which they undoubtedly were, how can we depend on the Golden Boy? Shouldn't he be brought in for questioning? How much longer can we put this off as apart of growing up? He has been manipulating us since his fourth year at Hogwarts and it's time to put a stop to it._

Harry closed the newspaper and burned it with incendio. That's why his "friends" were avoiding him. They knew about the article; they gave the idea. Luckily, he had done enough spells to redirect anyone who tries to search his wand and wouldn't get caught. He just doesn't understand why they did it. They were asleep and delirious when he casted the spell--and they weren't even in the same room. They weren't even ratting him out. They were just making things up. They were just as bad as Skeeter.

He headed out and to Gringotts. He was at the door when he realised he didn't have his key but he remembered reading somewhere that the keys were just for identification. He could give them a drop of blood and be fine. So he walked in and immediately saw Griphook--the first goblin that he'd ever met.

"Hello, Griphook," he said. Griphook looked up and saw Harry.

"Yes?" He asked slowly.

"I would like to access my vault, please."

"Do you have your key, Mr. Potter?"

"I've got some blood," Harry replied.

Griphook narrowed his eyes but gestured for Harry to hold his hand out. Harry complied and watched as Griphook took a drop of his blood and healed it with a wave of his hand. He placed it on some kind of scanner and it glowed green. That seemed to be what he was looking for because no later, Harry was following him to a meeting room.

"Mr. Potter, have a seat," he said. "I would like to first give my condolences about the death of your godfather, Sirius O. Black. I would secondly, however, like to acknowledge his will," he nodded to a chair in which Harry sat down. "Would you like to hear this personally or wait until the will reading?" He asked.

"Personally, if you will," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, I quite liked your godfather and I think you remind me of him. I don't like many wizards either. Consider that a compliment." Harry smirked. "That I will."

"This is the last will will reading and testament of Sirius Orion Black.

 _"I, Sirius Orion Black, of great mind and gorgeous body give my stuff to the following people._

 _"To Molly and Arthur Weasley, I leave 10,000 galleons cause a little kindness goes a long way. You were a jerk to me in my home, Molly, and refused to treat me as an adult. Much like I refused to treat Kreacher with respect...even though he is a jerkface. Furthermore, you thought I set a bad example for Harry and tried to shelter him from me. Why did you not shelter him from the twins, then? And you also know what you did to Harry. That's all."_

"Wait," Harry interrupted. "What did they do to me?"

Griphook snarled. "They withdrew money from your vault without your permission and we had no choice but to oblige because Dumbledore is your legal guardian and he was helping them and taking some for himself...monthly."

"They...stole...money from me?" Griphook nodded. "You know what? Just let them have it. They won't be accessing my account any more after today."

"Not at all." Griphook smiled, a bit creepy though.

 _"Next, I leave Remus Lupin 1,000,000 galleons and also, Moony, put some away for new clothing. Honestly. You're my best mate, though. I don't know what I would've done without you. Been awesome, sure. But there are just some things that you can't achieve without a Moony._

 _"I leave Severus Snape with 300,000 galleons. I'll admit, it was creepy of you to have liked Lily for all of those years. Get a grip. However, I appreciate that you tried to protect Harry from me when you thought that I was there to kill him. I know you swore to protect him over Lily's grave and I apologize for being such an arse in school. I can only hope for you to forgive me._

 _"I leave Albus Dumbledore with two sickles cause he bad._

 _"I leave Ron Weasley with some words of wisdom. You ain't special. Stop tryna be special. You a bad kid an' you need to stahp. Also, you were a bad friend to Harry and I'm sure he's figured it out already._

 _"I leave Hermione Granger the entire Black Family library. Hermione, you have been a good friends to Harry through and through. However, I have seen some changes in your behavior and I want to tell you: Don't listen to the influences. You are an amazing young woman. Stick with Harry._

"Wait," Harry interrupted, "how would Sirius know about-"

"She was also taking money from you." Harry clenched his fists but said nothing.

 _"I leave the Weasley twins, Fred and George, 100,000 galleons each and some tricks and jokes that the Marauders used to do. Moony'll walk you them. You are some of the best friends that Harry has and I hope that it stays that way._

 _"Number 12 Grimauld Place is no longer in use of the Order Of the Phoenix. It now belongs to Draco Malfoy along with 50,000 galleons. He's a better person that I thought according to two little birdies and has excellent taste. He's technically a Black anyway as his mother is my cousin. By the way, I leave her with 50,000 knuts because regardless of how she acts, she cool, she cool._

 _"To Harry James Potter I leave the rest of my fortune. I also name him the Heir of Black. I also emancipate him. Despite this, I leave Remus Lupin and his legal guardian and no one but them can touch Harry's vault._

 _"I know some of you don't like what you got but I'm dead so it doesn't matter to me. Can't change it now. Well unless the Heir wants to. He doesn't._

 _"Sirius Orion Black_

 _Masterpiece_

 _Amazing Person_

 _Guy Who Has an Amazing Best Friend_

 _Guy Who Has an Amazing Godson_

 _"I'm out."_

Griphook rolled the will back up and placed it in a drawer. He decided to leave and give Harry a few minutes.

And Harry could honestly say that he needed those few minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

When Griphook came back Harry was ready to continue with everything that he was there to deal with.

"So, Mr. Lord Potter-Black, would you like to talk about all of your properties?"

"Yes, Griphook, but can you please just call me Harry?"

"Yes, I can. Now you have many properties all over London and other places.

"Really," Harry started, "like what?"

"Well you have 12 Grimmauld Place--yes I know about it, I'm a Goblin," he said when Harry looked confused. "You also own the Potter Manor, an Estate in California, a flat in New York, the house in Godric's Hollow, and the Marauders Mansion."

Harry blinked a few times. "Wha-?"

"That's not all, Mr. Potter. You inherited the rest of your Godfather's fortune. That's 50 million Galleons, 347 thousand sickles, and 32 thousand knuts. Not to mention, you inherited the Potter vault as well with 75 million galleons, 476 thousand sickles, and 344 thousand knuts. That leaves you at 125 million galleons, 823 thousand sickles, and 376 thousand knuts. All in all, you are very wealthy Lord Potter-Black."

"Harry," Harry corrected.

"Harry," Griphook repeated.

"Now," Griphook continued, "the official will reading will be in two days but Your Lordship Sirius Black requested that you hear it alone first. Will you be attending?"

"Only if they don't know that I'm there. I need to know who I can trust."

"May I suggest a Disillusionment charm?"

"Yes, I think that would be best."

So when the will reading came, Harry showed up and was disillusioned by Griphook as the others filled in. Remus was first, dressed in his ragged clothing and shaggy hair, with a sad smile on his face. Harry had already known that he could trust Remus and this just proved it.

Next were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dumbledore. 'Where are the Twins?' Harry wondered. He also wanted to know why Ginny was there. And apparently, so was Griphook.

"Why is the young Miss Weasley here? As I recall, she did not receive a missive."

Dumbledore smiled with a barely concealed smugness. "We decided that it was important for her to be here. May you get her a chair, please?" Griphook snarled but two more Goblins came in with a chair.

"Why are there so many chairs?" Ginny asked and was immediately answered by the next attendants, Draco, Snape, and Narcissa.

"Well I would imagine," Snape drawled, "that they would've wanted everyone to have a seat Miss Weasley. I see, however, that your stupidity extends outside of Hogwarts."

"What are you doing her, Malfoy?!" Ron shouted.

Narcissa's lip curled. "Which one? I do hope that you weren't aiming at my son, Ronald," she said smoothly. Oh yeah, this was definitely a woman Harry would trust.

Ron sputtered. "What-why-how-?"

"I'm sure," Draco interrupted, "that will be explained in the will." Harry smirked.

The last two to arrive were the Twins. They walked in and took their seats accordingly.

"What are you two doing here?" Mrs. Weasley snarled.

"We got an owl, right Forge?"

"Sure did, Gred."

"How did you two get an owl?" she spat.

"I assure you Mrs. Weasley," Griphook said pointedly, "That your question will be answered when we start the reading."

She frowned but closed her mouth.

"This is the last will reading and testament of Sirius Orion Black."

"Wait," said Hermione, "Where's Harry?"

"He has informed me that he will not be attending, Miss Granger. May I continue?"

"Oh. Yes, you may."

 _"I, Sirius Orion Black, of great mind and gorgeous body give my stuff to the following people._ _"To Molly and Arthur Weasley, I leave 30,000 galleons cause a little kindness goes a long way. You were a jerk to me in my home, Molly, and refused to treat me as an adult. Much like I refused to treat Kreacher with respect...even though he is a jerkface. Furthermore, you thought I set a bad example for Harry and tried to shelter him from me. Why did you not shelter him from the twins, then? And you also know what you did to Harry. That's all."_

"WHAT?" Mrs.Weasley shouted, "AFTER EVERYTHING WE DID FOR THAT MUTT-"

"Mrs.Weasley you will be thrown out it you continue causing a ruckus. There are other happenings in this bank that need not be interrupted," Griphook said.

She was about to say something else but Mr.Weasley put his hand on hers and shook his head.

 _"Next, I leave Remus Lupin 1,000,000 galleons and also, Moony, put some away for new clothing. Honestly. You're my best mate, though. I don't know what I would've done without you. Been awesome, sure. But there are just some things that you can't achieve without a Moony."_

Remus shook his head with a smile and a chuckle. He had tears in his eyes by whispered "Sirius".

 _"I leave Severus Snape with 300,000 galleons. I'll admit, it was creepy of you to have liked Lily for all of those years. Get a grip. However, I appreciate that you tried to protect Harry from me when you thought that I was there to kill him. I know you swore to protect him over Lily's grave and I apologize for being such an arse in school. I can only hope for you to forgive me."_

Snape almost gasped-he was a Slytherin after all. He felt a weight lift off of his shoulders when he heard that. Not the liking-Lily-part but the apology-part. An apology that he hadn't realized he was waiting for. And in that moment he forgave the Marauders for how they treated him.

 _"I leave Albus Dumbledore with two sickles cause he bad."_

"Are you sure that this is the correct will, Griphook?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure that is is. I witnessed Mr. Black writing a will and it was nothing like this."

"This is the most recent will that we have from him and what's don't is done unless changed by the heir, Lord Potter-Black." Harry rolled his eyes and Dumbledore seethed but said nothing more.

 _"I leave Ronald Weasley with some words of wisdom. You ain't special. Stop tryna be special. You a bad kid an' you need to stahp. Also, you were a bad friend to Harry and I'm sure he's figured it out already._

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Ron shouted indignantly and his mother gave him a look of warning so he shut his mouth.

 _"I leave Hermione Granger the entire Black Family library. Hermione, you have been a good friends to Harry through and through. However, I have seen some changes in your behavior and I want to tell you: Don't listen to the influences. You are an amazing young woman. Stick with Harry._

Hermione was hit with a wave of guilt. What had she done? She just got an entire library foe being a good friend and she hadn't been being a good friend to Harry recently. She made a mental note to try to apologize to Harry later.

Harry, on the other hand, saw the flash of emotion in her eyes and nodded his head. She would have to gain his forgiveness but she would get it.

 _"I leave the Weasley twins, Fred and George, 100,000 galleons each and some tricks and jokes that the Marauders used to do. Moony'll walk you them. You are some of the best friends that Harry has and I hope that it stays that way._

The twins grinned until they heard the end.

"He's not happy with just us,"

"He needs you, Sirius."

"We would do anything to get you back,"

"If it meant that Harry would be happy."

Harry bowed his head and added them to his list.

 _"Number 12 Grimauld Place is no longer in use of the Order Of the Phoenix. It now belongs to Draco Malfoy along with 50,000 galleons. He's a better person that I thought according to two little birdies and has excellent taste. He's technically a Black anyway as his mother is my cousin. By the way, I leave her with 50,000 knuts because regardless of how she acts, she cool, she cool._

Narcissa was baffled, to say the least. She couldn't believe this. Sirius died her enemy so how, why? She showed the slightest bit of emotion on her face that went unnoticed to everyone but Harry. Draco's eyes only flickered to the twins for a second and Harry smirked.

 _"To Harry James Potter I leave the rest of my fortune. I also name him the Heir of Black. I also emancipate him. Despite this, I leave Remus Lupin and his legal guardian and no one but them can touch Harry's vault._

"He doesn't have the right-" Dumbledore started but was interrupted by Griphook.

"He can do anything he wants when it comes to his heir. Now be quiet of I'll have you put out.

 _"I know some of you don't like what you got but I'm dead so it doesn't matter to me. Can't change it now. Well unless the Heir wants to. He doesn't._

 _"Sirius Orion Black_

" _Masterpiece_

" _Amazing Person_

" _Guy Who Has an Amazing Best Friend_

" _Guy Who Has an Amazing Godson_

 _"I'm out."_

Everyone we filing out afterwards but Griphook said-

"Would Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, and Fred and George Weasley stay for a moment?"

The others (save for Hermione) protested leaving but eventually left. Then Griphook took his charm off of Harry and they all gasped, even the Slytherins.

Time to get to work.

 **A/N I try to update every Saturday but expect the oddball updates on Fridays and Saturdays, guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, as you can see, I was here the whole time," Harry starts with. "I've gotta wait for Luna and Neville before I explain anything."

"What is there to explain, Potter?"

"Play nice, Draco. Don't you feel that? It's his magic. He could've killed us all if he wanted to, and he still can," Narcissa muttered in his ear, but Harry heard.

"Oh, don't worry Mrs.Malfoy," he said. "I won't be killing Draco. He's too cute."

Draco narrowed his eyes. If Harry was going to play the flirting game so was he.

"Yes but you're a close second, darling," Draco drawled.

"While I love hearing you two flirt," Snape said, "it seems we have visitors." And he was right. Luna and Neville had each arrived by Portkey.

"Hello, Harry!" Luna said, cheerful as always.

"Hello, Luna; Wotcher, Neville," said Harry.

"Hey Harry," Neville said as he nodded to Harry.

"Can you give us transportation to the Potter Manor, Griphook?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Lord Potter-Black, absolutely. It is cloaked as well. To get into it, you will have to use fingerprints, as I assure you that Albus Dumbledore has some of your blood,"

" _Harry_ , Griphook," Harry corrected.

"Yes, yes, of course," said Griphook, obviously not planning on calling him "Harry" anytime in the near future. "We have a Portkey ready in the next room to take you all there,"

The went into a room five doors down across hall where there was only a table with a golden goblet on it. The room itself was small but all of them could fit into it and they each grabbed some part of the goblet.

"It will activate in the next minute. To get into the wards just hold your hands up towards the estate. It will then sense if Mr. Potter would like you to enter and open accordingly," said Griphook and he walked out of the room. In the next second the Portkey activated, whisking them all to Potter Manor.

When they got there they held up their hands and the estate, much like Number 12 Grimmauld Place, appeared. They were in a clearing, and there weren't people for miles. The House was red brick and Remus' eyes lit up with recognition. "We came here every summer," he said.

Harry looked over at Remus and smiled. It wasn't everyday that the man was this happy-- And that's including his time with Tonks.

"Well," Neville started, "What are we waiting for? Let's go! Professor Lupin can tell us all about this place!"

Remus laughed. "Neville, you can call me Remus. I'm hardly your professor anymore."

"You'll always be my teacher!" Neville exclaimed. Then he smirked. "You won my respect when you had me conjure up Snape in a Grandma outfit," he said.

Snape looked over at Lupin and glared while the rest of the nine struggled to keep from laughing. Remus skilled innocently. "Well you can hardly blame me," he said. "We were working in Boggarts!"

"Whatever, wolf," Snape snarled, but it had no real bite behind it as the idea of him in a granny suit amused him as well.

They walked into the manor and were immediately greeted by two house elves. "Hello Master Harry Potter! I be Rinky and that is Teedy! We heard you was coming so we prepared dinner for you and your friends!" said Rinky.

"We got loads of foods! Follow us to the dining room, Master Harry Potter and his friends!" Continued Teedy. Harry could already see that these two were just like Dobby.

"Okay, Rinky and Teedy. Lead the way."

They arrived in a huge dining room with a long table and all sat down. Harry purposely sat down next to Draco and scooted closer to him. Severus and Narcissa smirked.

"So Potter," Draco said stiffly, as he could smell Harry's cologne and it was fogging up his senses. "Care to explain why we're here?"

"Well I don't know why you're here, but I'm here to enjoy the view," he said, staring at Draco.

"Harry, stop making the Dragon flustered," Luna said, smiling as Draco sputtered indignantly.

"Okay, Luna. Whatever you say," Harry drawled. "Basically, if you guys want, you can stay here with me for the summer. But I want to explain why I brought all of you here, first.

"Let me note that Hermione might be joining this little group soon. She is very sorry for what she did.

"Next, I think that I should tell you guys this. I was supposed to be in Slytherin--Draco, stop laughing--I asked the Sorting Hat not to put me there because Hagrid said that all Slytherins were bad-Er he said that all the most evil witches and wizards were in Slytherin.

"Furthermore, this incident at the Department of Mysteries has...heightened my sense of self preservation, per se. I knew that it was a trap but I didn't want there to even be a chance of Sirius in danger. But by using the Gryffindor in me, I put Sirius in danger.

"I want to change but I need help. I don't want Dumbledore to know. I'm quite upset with him at the moment.

"Anyways, that's why you're here. You eight are the only ones I can trust," Harry finished.

"So you wanna be a Slytherin," George started.

"Well that'll take some work," Fred finished.

"Yes, boys, but you forget that he was meant to be a Slytherin in the first place. He should be closer to being one than you think," said Narcissa. In all honesty, she had noticed the Slytherin in Harry Potter by his second year at Hogwarts. And not because he was a Parselmouth, but because he survived against Tom Riddle's diary. She had known what it could do, and while Harry may be a true Gryffindor, he is a true Slytherin as well.

"So you'll be my allies?" Harry asked, calmly, as if he wasn't hyperventilating inside because 'this is Draco's mom and she approves of me and whowhowhowww'.

"I will," said the Twins together.

"As will I," said Luna.

"I think we all will, don't give me that face, Draco," said Severus.

"Fine," said Draco.

"Great," said Harry. And they dug into their food.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next couple of months they stayed in Potter Manor. As it turns out, Lucius didn't mind Draco and Narcissa staying away from the manor, claiming he had business to attend to (Narcissa told him that if there were any more Dark Artifacts than there were before in her house there was gonna be a problem. He had said not to worry but she knew that something was up). They learned new spells, built up muscle, and Harry and Neville even got better at Potions. Granted, they were still mediocre, but that's better than how they started.

The main differences in the group were Luna, Neville, Harry, and Draco. Luna and Neville started dating and Harry and Draco, and I quote the Twins, "found love in a hopeless place."

 _It was an early Sunday morning. The breeze was doing wonderful things to Luna's hair and she was making a flower crown out of Daisies and Winter Irises as she hummed a soft melody. She tucked some hair behind her ear and grabbed another flower. She counted and saw that she had one less than she should._

 _"Must be the Nargles," she sighed quietly._

 _Neville was watching Luna from his broom. Harry and Draco had made teaching him how to fly a competition, so, naturally, he learned. He unconsciously tilted towards her and in one second, he was plummeting towards the ground. He screamed and hurriedly cast a cushioning charm seconds before he landed. Luna turned, rushed over, and asked "What happened, Neville?"_

 _Neville shook his head and said "I fell off my broom. I was feeling a little dizzy at the time."_

 _Luna smiled. "It must have been Wrackspurts. They fly into your ears and make your brain fuzzy. They might have been playing with the Nargles._ "

 _Neville grinned, a straight smile as Snape had corrected his teeth, at Luna's antics. She had a far away look in her eyes, as if she was solving a problem that no one else knew of, and that's probably what she was doing._

 _"Come sit with me," she whispered. "They won't bother you there." She held out her hand and Neville took it, standing up as she guided him towards the flowers._

 _She sat down and continued working on her flower crown, humming without a care in the world, and Neville thought that she was beautiful. Utterly perfect._

 _She finished the crown with a last hum and looked over at Neville, catching him staring. He struggled to come up with an excuse but she said "It's okay. I used to stare when my mother made crowns, as well," she giggled and put the crown on his head. "Now you look like a flower prince," she said and kissed him on the cheek. Then Neville passed out._

Harry and the others had quite a laugh at Luna's story.

"You like those flower crowns, don't you Neville?" asked George.

"Get you a girl that can weave daisies," said Fred.

Neville blushed and Luna grabbed his hand, making Narcissa smirk at him, causing him to blush more.

"Severus, I think it's time for you to pay up," Narcissa said and Severus gave her 15 galleons.

"Really, Snape, you bet against Bluna?" asked Remus.

"No, I bet on next week," said Severus regretfully. The others laughed even more at that.

 _Draco was in the library looking for a new potion to brew. It was three in the afternoon and he was the boredest man alive. He finally found a book and started looking through it. After about an hour of reading he was only a little less than halfway finished with the book with no more interesting potions to brew than when the started. He put a bookmark in it and stood up to stretch._

 _And, basically, Harry walked in to a face full of booty._

 _No I'm Sirius._

 _He walked in to Draco touching his toes facing away from the door. His eyes widened and he coughed to get Draco's attention._

" _Don't bother, Potter, I heard you ages ago. Honestly, you sound like an elephant running from a mouse. You were hardly intruding," drawled Draco as he stood up and turned around to an extremely close Harry Sodding Potter._

 _"Draco…" he whispered and cupped Draco's cheek with one hand. Draco's breath hitched and he looked at Harry with fire in his eyes._

The group had an even bigger laugh as they heard Fred and George's story.

"We found them in the library together," George started.

"Ravenously snogging," finished Fred.

Draco blushed _-but only a bit_ (he was a Slytherin after all) and glared at Severus who had just acquired 15 galleons from Narcissa, the former muttering about how they couldn't have waited one more week.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't even bother seeming bashful. He grabbed Draco's hand and kissed him full on the lips in front of everybody and smiled at Draco's blush.

By the first day back to school, the group knew how to do almost every spell in the Hogwarts curriculum nonverbally (Narcissa was vigorous), and knew how to cast simple charms like Lumos and Alohomora wandlessly. Harry realised that you can learn a lot more when you work everyday for five hours straight and have a teacher like Narcissa.

At the train station, the group encountered the Weasleys and Hermione.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted and ran towards our raven-headed protagonist, but before he made it, Draco kissed Harry and Ron stopped so abruptly that he fell forwards and broke his nose on the concrete.

Mrs.Weasley looked furiously at Narcissa, who had a possessive-motherly hand on Harry and Draco's shoulders. "What are you doing, Malfoy?" she asked Narcissa venomously.

"Well, I'm taking my children to the train, of course," she said and she and Lupin (Severus was already at the school) gave each of the teens a hug. Fred and George gave them high-fives with instructions to cause mayhem and they had a laugh at Mrs.Weasley's face when Narcissa ruffled the Twins' hair. The four students looked at the Weasleys and Hermione briefly before walking onto the train.

"Well, you mustn't wait too long or you may miss the train." Remus said innocently.

"Yes, mother," Fred started.

"Bid them adieu," George finished.

"What are you two-" Mrs.Weasley started but Hermione cut her off, hoping to find Harry on the train.

"We really should be going, Mrs.Weasley," she said.

"Fine," she turned to the Twins. "I'll deal with you two later."

"Yeet," they said at the same time and Disapparated to their store, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

 _"The nerve!"_ she huffed"Goodbye, children."

"Bye mom."

"See ya."

"Goodbye, Mrs.Weasley."

Remus and Narcissa smirked as the three children rushed to the train, already knowing that their four put a Confundus charm on their compartment, and Disapparated


	7. Chapter 7

The train ride was much different that Hermione had expected. For one, she didn't find Harry, Malfoy, Luna, and Neville. It was like they had disappeared. Then, Ron, Ginny, and her had to squeeze into a compartment with three 4th years because by the time they had given up, all the compartments were full. That also meant that they couldn't talk about Harry and the others at risk of being overheard.

So, no, this was not going how she had expected at all.

When it was time to get off of the train, Hermione was just about ready to scream. How could this had happened? She and Harry had been so close. And she had a library full of books that she didn't deserve. She had never felt so conflicted.

When they were walking towards the school she caught a glimpse of messy hair that she could recognise anywhere. But just as she was about to follow it, it was gone.

Harry, on the outer hand, had expected the ride to go exactly this way. The three annoyances had walked passed their compartment five times, each time forgetting what they had been doing, until they finally gave up.

Hermione looked especially put out. He almost felt sorry for her. Then he remembered how she had betrayed him. How she looked sorry about it and wanted to go back to the way they were, as if she hadn't sold him out to Skeeter.

As they walked to the school Harry lifted the new notice-me-not charm he had put on them for a second. He saw Hermione's eyes drift towards him and put it back on. She looked wildly disappointed.

They still had the charm on them as they headed to their tables. Harry gave Draco a kiss before he left and Neville did the same to Luna. They sat down at the far end, away from the head table as Dumbledore would be able to see through the charm and deactivate it with a miniscule flick of his finger.

The opening ceremony seemed to go on forever. There were way more kids this year than last, Harry concluded. But before Professor Mcgonagall removed the hat from the chair it called one last name.

 _"HARRY POTTER!"_

Everyone gasped. Harry had already been Sorted; this was unheard of. Neville patted Harry on the back and said "Go, on, Potter. Show 'em what you got." Harry punched him and got up, heading to the Sorting Hat.

He sat down on the stool and Professor Mcgonagall put the Hat on his head. He risked a glance to the Head table. Snape was watching with disbelieving eyes, masked in coldness. He looked over to Draco who was watching, almost wide-eyed, as the Hat was placed on Harry's head. The Hat spoke.

 _"Ahh, Mr. Potter. I see you've undergone a serious loss,"_ it said.

 _'Wow, very original,'_ Harry thought back.

 _"I would hope so,"_ the Hat said. _"Last time you were up here you asked to be in Gryffindor, even though I wanted to put you into Slytherin."_

 _'Yes,'_ Harry thought. _'I remember.'_

 _"Well, you've had some changes over the summer, Mr. Potter, haven't you?"_ the Hat asked Harry.

 _'Only a few.'_

 _"Would you say that you've gotten more picky with your loyalties?"_

 _'Yes.'_

 _"What about your sense of self-preservation? Has it gotten stronger?"_

 _'Yes.'_

 _"Well, then you can't possibly disagree with my choice this time,"_ the Hat said. _"Better be...SLYTHERIN!"_

The Great Hall was silent. Harry looked over at Snape and saw that he had a look of concealed satisfaction in his eyes. He looked at Neville and Luna, who were both smiling, and at Draco, who was in too much shock at the whole situation to say anything. Of course, it didn't show. He was a Slytherin after all. And now, so was Harry.

He got down off the stool and sauntered over to the Slytherin table. He saw Draco mutter something to Goyle, and he immediately made space for Harry. He sat down next to Draco and smirked at him, though only a little. He didn't want the entire school to see that he was happy about this Sorting.

Dumbledore went up to the stage and said a few words regarding the new year. As soon as he was finished, the food appeared on the tables and all worry faded away as everyone feasted.

Draco casually and discreetly leaned into Harry and Harry wrapped an arm around his waist. He cast another notice me not charm and kissed Draco's forehead. Draco blushed a little but said nothing as they continued eating their food.

When dinner was over, everyone was sent to their dorms. However, Luna and Neville met up with them in an (now, heavily warded) empty classroom.

"So, how does it feel to finally be a true Snake, Harry?" Luna asked him. He smiled.

"Absolutely wonderful, Luna," he said. "Now my robes match my eyes."

The four laughed and continued talking for another two minutes until Draco said that they had to go to the beginning of the year speech for the Slytherin First years.

Draco was a prefect and already knew the password to the common room. When they walked in, however, it went silent.

Zabini spoke first. "What are you doing in Slytherin, Potter? Last I checked you were quite happy with being a Gryffindor."

"Well, Zabini," Harry started. "Last you checked you were also on Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad so I don't really care what you think."

Zabini scowled. "Pfft, Potter. You think you're big and bad?" he took a step forward. "You think you're better than us?" and another. "Well, you're nothing," one last step "you filthy self righteous half-blood."

"Oh, _I'm_ self righteous? That's rich coming from a pure-blood snob," Harry retorted.

"That's enough," Snape said from the front of the common room. "Be quiet as I give the first years the annual speech."

After he gave the speech Harry was surprised that the Slytherins got their own rooms. He was _conveniently_ (though let's be honest. Snape just didn't want anyone else to come in and find Drarry snogging on their bed) roomed with Draco. They spelled the two beds together and got in.

"I love you, Draco," said Harry.

Draco's heart fluttered. They had been together for two months but those words were exchanged every night. Others might say that they were moving too fast but Draco knew that they had always known, in the backs of their minds, that they loved each other. And he would never be used to it. No matter how many times Harry said those three words.

"I love you too, Harry," Draco replied, and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up the next day was great for Draco. It was 6:00 a.m. and Harry was still asleep. He admired his face for a full five minutes before getting out of bed. He did his morning routine (including 10 minutes of doing his hair) and went down to the common room.

"Malfoy," he heard a voice say. He turned to see Blaise.

"Blaise," He nodded. "What was that scene last night? You're usually so blasé about these things."

"I would've been had you two not been holding hands," Blaise said. "You're dating Potter?"

"I am," Draco answered.

Blaise scowled. "And we're just supposed to be okay with this? You and Potter are-"

"In love, I think. So watch your mouth."

Blaise walked around the common room slowly and settled down on a black leather sofa. "Love?" He asked.

"Yes, love. What's wrong with that?"

Blaise sighed. "Draco, I'm sorry. I just," he shook his head. "I didn't know what to think. Slytherins still have honor. I thought you were using him or something."

Draco looked mock offended. "Why, how dare you accuse me of such crudeness? I thought we were friends!"

Blaise chuckled. "Acquaintances, rather."

 _"Oh, the pain!"_

And Harry chose that exact moment to walk in. He raised an eyebrow and nodded to Blaise. Draco sat next to Harry and Blaise spoke.

"Shouldn't you be hexing me or something?" He asked to Harry.

"Nah, you had a good reason. Plus, Draco's not dead or maimed so you're not exactly a threat," Harry said.

Blaise rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "I'm a huge threat. Or at least more so than Draco." He mimicked Draco's drawl. _"My father will hear about this."_ Draco blushed.

"Whatever," He muttered.

Blaise and Draco went to the Great Hall while Harry went to the loo. He locked himself in a stall and cast a silencing charm. Then he punched the wall. He grabbed his hand and sat on the toilet. Why was this happening now? Why did he have to remember Sirius now, of all times?

He let the first tear fall. His mouth opened in a silent cry but he didn't dare letting any sound escape. Silencing charms only did so much. Magic wasn't the answer to everything or Harry wouldn't be crying right now.

He remembered Sirius's promise to him that things would get better. That they would move in together. Like an actual family. And Bellatrix took that away from them. And for what? A high rank within Voldemort's Death Eaters?

Harry tipped his head back and covered his face with his hands. He took a deep shuddering breath and finally let out a broken cry. And another. Harry finally broke down. He just didn't understand why this crap always happened to him. He heard the door to the loo. "Harry?" a voice called. "Harry I know you're in here." It was Draco.

He unlocked the stall and opened the door. Draco walked in and his eyes were immediately drawn to Harry's face. "Harry," he gasped and drew him into a hug, closing the stall door in the process.

"Draco, it's so hard," Harry whimpered.

"I know, baby. I know," he shushed Harry. He started rocking them side to side until his boyfriend stopped shuddering. His robes were soaked with tears but he didn't care. Harry was hurting much more than he let on. And Draco couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't mend his heart with money, nor could his father coerce his feelings into happiness. He could only hold Harry tighter and hope that it was enough. That _he_ was enough.

Harry raised his hands to Draco's face and put their foreheads together, wordlessly drying Draco's shirt and robes. He looked up into Draco's eyes and saw that they burned with anguish. He kissed Draco softly and felt him loosen up. They stood there for a moment before Harry cast a glamour charm to conceal their red eyes. Then they silently walked to the Great Hall to join the others for breakfast.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "Harry!"

Harry turned to her with a dead look in his eyes that made her hopeful expression falter.

"Hermione," he nodded and turned back to his table. The entire Great Hall was watching them now.

"Harry, I'm sorry! I should never have sold you out to Rita Skeeter! I'm so sorry, Harry, please forgive me!" she said. Harry turned back towards her and spoke.

"Yes, Hermione, a sorry will change the fact that the entire Wizarding World thinks that I cast an unforgivable curse," Harry said. "Please continue to give me your useless apologies. I really do care."

Hermione frowned. She wanted to fix things with Harry but he was still mad at her. He was being difficult and it wasn't even warranted. She hadn't done anything _unforgivable_.

"Harry, please, hear me out. I didn't-"

"Didn't what, Hermione?" Harry interrupted. "Didn't mean to sell me out? Didn't mean to smear my name? Didn't mean to upset me?" He turned back to his plate, seemingly dismissing her. "Well, that's too bad, isn't it?"

Hermione's lower lip trembled and Ron ran up to her, wrapping his arm awkwardly around her shoulders, and and yelled at Harry.

"Hey! She was just trying to apologize, you arse! Has Malfoy got you under the Imperius Curse or something?!" He shouted.

Harry fumed. This wasn't the first time that their relationship was regarded as a joke or some kind of magic related predicament. Draco intertwined their fingers and he stood up. Neville went to get Luna and they both walked towards the Slytherins.

"You know what, _Ronald_?" He said, exaggerating his name. "I've just about _had it_ with _you_. You accused me of putting my name in the Goblet of Fire, got mad a me for taking you into a battle that you _volunteered_ to come to, and then sold me out to Skeeter, calling me an attention grabber. I don't care who you were to me. You are nothing but a traitor and a prat. Why don't you go back to the Gryffindor table and eat _even more_ of your common sense away. Because, _obviously_ , that's why you decided you come over here."

Hermione had tears streaming down her face. She saw the murderous look in Harry's eyes and saw Ron blanch but she could only think that she lost a friend. Harry looked towards her and the murderous look faded, but she still couldn't tell what he was thinking. She could only hope that he would someday forgive her.


	9. Chapter 9

**GUYS I'M SO SORRY I DID NOT MEAN TO GO GHOST! I GOT CAUGHT UP IN THE BUSYNESS (is that an actual word?) THAT IS MY LIFE AND FORGOT ALL ABOUT THIS! I'M SORRY!**

It had been weeks since the encounter and nothing was happening.

Wait, what?

Yes. Nothing was happening. Everything was completely quiet at Hogwarts. That was worrying Harry. Dumbledore hadn't spoken to his all year and there was no defence class since they didn't have a teacher.

And Voldemort hadn't made any moves.

In fact, that unsettled Draco more that it did _him_.

Because according to Draco, the Dark Lord is dwelling in the Malfoy Manor.

"Harry?" Draco asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What're you thinking about?"

"Would you like to go to the Manor for Christmas break? Or perhaps stay here, at Hogwarts? We could even-"

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I can't let you go back home. According to Sev, Voldemort is a skilled Legilimens and you could be in danger."

"Harry, you can't just keep me from going home," Draco stated firmly.

"Then I'll come with you."

"Are you mad? You do realise that the Dark Lord's number one ambition is to kill you, Harry Potter, right?" Draco asked his incredulously. Harry just rolled his eyes and held Draco tighter.

"Harrrrrryyyyy," Draco said, voice muffled by Harry's shirt. "You can't come."

"But-"

"I'll be okay, Har. Don't worry."

Harry sighed and kissed the top of his head. "Okay. I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry."

They spent the rest of the week lounging about the castle with Neville and Luna and then it was time for winter break. Neville and Luna would be spending the break with Harry while Draco went home with his mother.

This was a fond thought until Harry's mind hat to spoil it.

 _He's going home to Voldemort._

Harry shuddered and Neville looked at him.

"Harry, you shouldn't worry. Draco'll be safe as long as Sev's with him," he said.

"Yes Harry," Luna supplied, looking dazedly out of the window. "The Dragon will be safe with the Snake and the Flower. The Basilisk won't risk the loyalty of two of his most trusted followers."

Draco laid his head onto Harry's shoulder and said "Harry, love, they're right. You needn't worry. My mother and godfather are protecting me. And if they go down I still have my father. Though he may not show it, he does love me."

Harry closed his eyes and inhaled. "Okay," he said. "I won't worry. But if you come back damaged in any way, the so-called Dark Lord will rue the day he was born."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," said Draco.

The winter holidays were amazing. There were gifts and parties and very little worries. Harry heard nothing but good news from Draco (aside from the Dark Lord living in his house bit) and Harry was extremely relieved.

Remus came over with his fiance, Tonks, and they shared cake and stories about their time at Hogwarts. Harry got a book on Quidditch from Hermione and he sent her a box of chocolate. He really did want to repair his friendship with her. He was just really upset with her.

Harry apparated to the train station with his group and ran and hugged Draco when he spotted him. He peppered his face with kisses and felt Draco's tears on his lips.

They said goodbye to everyone and got on the train.

"How was your Holiday, Draco?" Luna asked.

"As good it can be when Voldemort lives in your conference room," he answered shortly.

Nobody said anything else about break after that.

When they got back to Hogwarts Harry and Draco skipped dinner in the Great Hall and got food from the kitchen. They snuck it up to the Room of Requirement and it transfigured into a common room type place. It was like the Gryffindor common room in Slytherin colors. They set the food on the table and Draco plopped onto a couch and started crying.

This display caught Harry off guard but his body immediately moved to cradle Draco in his arms.

"Shh, shh. Draco, what's wrong? Draco please tell me," He pleaded.

Draco just shook his head and rolled up his sleeve, revealing a blistering tattoo on his left forearm.

The Dark Mark.


	10. Chapter 10

_Draco just shook his head and rolled up his sleeve, revealing a blistering tattoo on his left forearm._

 _The Dark Mark._

"Draco…" Harry whispered.

"They couldn't stop him," Draco cried. "Said if I didn't take the mark he would kill them. They didn't care but I couldn't lose them. Told them to let me get it. It hurts, Harry."

Harry shushed him. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay," he said. "The worst of it is over, right?"

Draco shook his head 'no' and Harry held him tighter.

"Told me to kill Dumbledore. Said if I didn't he would kill them. I have to kill Dumbledore, Harry!" He cried. He reached up and cupped Harry's face with a wild, frantic look in his eyes. "Harry, I gave to kill him," he whimpered. He sorta reminded Harry of Trelawney but this was much more serious to him.

"Draco it's okay," he said when Draco looked like he was in another world and started murdering "no" over and over. He grabbed Draco's wrists and slid his hands up to cup his hands. "Draco!" He shouted and Draco looked at him. "I'll help you," he said. "I'll help you kill Dumbledore. I'll help you."

"Harry, you can't-"

"Then we'll tell him. We'll tell him what happened."

"But he'll have me thrown in Azkaban. Harry, he'll-"

"Sev has probably told him anyway," He pushed. "You can't go through this alone. Dray, please. We have to do something."

Draco looked into Harry's eyes. He saw not a shadow of a doubt that he'd - that they'd get through this. He really cared about Draco.

"Okay," He said, still shaking slightly. "Okay, we'll do that. We'll tell him."

"Okay," Harry sighed. "Let's wait till tomorrow. For now you need to eat."

"I'm not-"

"Try to eat, Dray, please," Harry begged.

"Okay," said Draco.

The next day the boys woke up in the Room of Requirement and it provided fresh clothes for them. They decided to tell Dumbledore in the morning so that they could get it over with. He was not in the Great Hall and neither was Severus. However, Ron was.

"What's wrong, Potter? Lost your filthy Death Eater mentor?!" Harry just rolled his eyes and pulled Draco out.

They headed to the Headmaster's office with Draco muttering obscene things about Ron that made Harry snort every few seconds. The statue guard asked for the password and Harry said "Mandrake Marmalade" and they got through. They heard Sev's voice and knocked quietly. The conversation stopped abruptly and Severus came to the door with a sneer until he realised it was Harry and Draco. He let them in and they sat at the deal across from Dumbledore.

"Ahh, Harry. Draco. What brings you here?" Dumbledore asked. Draco started.

"Good morning, Headmaster. Has Professor Snape informed you of my situation?"

Dumbledore nodded calmly. "Yes he has. And you have nothing to worry about," he said. "Do you know what a Horcrux is, Malfoy?" Draco shook his head. "It's a Dark Magical artifact which hosts a piece of a wizard's soul. When a wizard commits a murder their soul splits. They can then put a piece of it into an object," he looked at Harry. "or an animal and it becomes a Horcrux.

"Voldemort has created several of these. Seven to be exact. They are Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuffs Goblet, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Tom Riddle's diary, Nagini the Snake, whom I'm sure you've met-" Draco shivered. "And last but not least," he turned to Harry. "Harry Potter."

The world had just ended. We'll it did for Harry. He was a horcrux? How could this be?

"How," Harry asked.

"On the night Voldemort killed your parents, he was planning on making another Horcrux. However, as I'm sure you know, his killing curse on you backfired. It was deflected back to him and he was just a floating soul piece due to all of the other Horcruxes he had made prior.

"Unfortunately for him, a piece of his soul was released that night. And it rests within your lightning bolt scar."

Draco felt sick. He was paper white but he stayed silent.

"In order to kill Voldemort you have to destroy his Horcruxes first. Or he will be able to come back, as you witnessed in the graveyard, Harry. You destroyed one in second year-"

"The diary," Harry supplied.

"Yes, the diary. I tried to destroy the ring but one look at it and I knew what it was."

"What was it?" Draco asked.

"You will find out in due course. But anyway, I put it on, not realizing until too late that it was cursed. That's why my hand," he lifted it. "Looks like this.

"Severus has tried to help me but I have about a year, at the latest. Which means Severus can kill me and you won't have to."

They processed the information and Harry tentatively wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders. Draco wouldn't have to kill Dumbledore. That was excellent news.

Dumbledore cast a wandless tempus. "You must get going if you wish to have breakfast. It ends in Twenty-seven minutes," he said, quite cheerfully for a man who, quite literally, has a death wish. By a specific person. At a specific time. But they went to the Great Hall anyway. Ron and Hermione were gone so they could eat breakfast in peace. Then they went to their classes.


	11. Chapter 11

"I've done some research," Luna said. "And it appears that to destroy a Horcrux you have to use something magically powerful, such as something deadly from a magical animal or a very powerful curse, or you make the master of the Horcrux feel remorseful about the murder that they used to split their soul."

"Well, we know _that_ won't work," Neville muttered.

"There are some exceptions, such as unicorn blood, which is so pure that it evaporates the darkness right away," Luna continued. "However, to use the blood, you would have to slay a unicorn, which would condemn you to a half-life and an extremely undesirable afterlife."

"Would Avada Kedavra work, Luna?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes," she said, surprised. "I suppose it would."

Draco looked at Harry and narrowed his eyes. If Harry was planning what Draco thought he was planning. . .

"What about Basilisk venom?" Neville asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, I believe so," Luna answered.

"There's some in the Chamber of Secrets," Neville explained. "Harry told me about slaying the Basilisk down there."

"But won't it be dried up or something?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco said and all eyes turned on him. "Think about it. Wizard's live well into their hundreds. So a magical creature should live even longer, and that would extend into the preservation of its body. How do you think Ollivander gets dragon heart strings for wands?"

"So if we can get down there," Harry started.

"We can get the venom," Neville finished.

No more needed to be said. They left out of the Room of Requirement and snuck down to Severus's office.

"There's Basilisk venom in this school and nobody saw fit to inform me? Do you know how many Potions require Basilisk venom?" was his initial reaction.

"I apologize, Professor," Harry said with a cheeky grin. "I suppose that I didn't tell you on account of not knowing that it wasn't just dust now."

"We will go down there. You will get what you need, I will get what I need, and we will leave," Sev said.

They went down into the Chamber, Draco blushing every time Harry hissed _'open'_ , and eventually came in contact with the Basilisk. It smelled like rotting fish and sewage down there. Though, Harry supposed, that it _would_ smell like that, as the snake king had been using the sewage pipes to get around the school.

"This is beautiful," Severus breathed.

"Absolutely marvelous," Draco agreed.

"Are you two done fanboying about the dead snake, now? We have work to do, ya know." Neville said cheekily.

"Oh, Neville," Luna said. "Let them have their fun."

They eventually left, Severus listing all the potions he could concoct now, and went to the potions lab.

"We need to get these to the Manor," Draco said. "We can't keep them in our dormitories."

"You can use my Floo. Just make sure to be in and out in an unsuspicious amount of time," Severus said.

"Harry and Draco can go," said Luna. "I suspect they have a lot to talk about. Come along Neville," she said and walked out, Neville following close behind.

"Be safe," Severus said and walked out.

They went through the Floo easily enough - easily being that Harry didn't end up in Knockturn Alley - and brushed the soot off of their clothes. They dropped the fangs off in the potions lab and Draco shoved Harry into the wall.

"Ow, Draco, what the hell?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why the bloody hell did you ask about Avada Kedavra?" Draco asked venomously.

"No reason," Harry said and tried to push past him, but Draco wasn't having it.

"So you just asked for no reason? Not because you just found out _you're_ a Horcrux and now your bloody saviour complex is convincing you that you have to die?" He said, side-stepping and blocking Harry's path.

"Draco, don't start with this-" Harry started to say, but Draco interrupted him.

"I WILL START WITH WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE!" Draco shouted hysterically. "You want me to just let you die?! To let you sacrifice yourself?! I can't! I won't!"

"Well that's not your decision, is it?" Harry asked quietly. "In the end it's _my_ life."

"And you're gonna let it end?! Just like that?! With the flick of a wand?!" Draco cried desperately.

"If that's what it takes to save the Wizarding World-" Harry started, but was interrupted once again.

"TO HELL WITH THE WIZARDING WORLD!" Draco yelled. "I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU! YOU CAN'T DIE! I LOVE YOU!"

"Well that's just selfish, isn't it?" Harry near whispered, and it was a miracle that Draco had even heard it. "Don't you get it? I can't _afford_ to put my own needs above this war! You're not in the center of this! You don't understand what it's like to have to put a _world_ of people's needs above your own! One life is nothing compared to losing everybody and everything that the Wizarding World has built up!"

"But, _Harry_ ," Draco sobbed. Harry pulled him into a hug and they stayed there for a few seconds, Harry whispering reassurances into Draco's ears.

"I know, I know," Harry said. "But there's nothing we can do. Hey, Dray?"

"Hmm?" he responded into Harry's shoulder.

"I love you," Harry said. Draco lifted his head and looked Harry directly in the eyes.

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

 **I...wow okay. Its It's been three months. I'm just really terrible, aren't I? And I left you on one of the most terrible cliffhangers ever and I'm so sorry. Please please please forgive me and enjoy. I'll try my hardest to go back to uploading weekly.**

Hermione was not having the best time. In fact, you could say that she was having the worst time imaginable. She'd lost her best friend. She'd lost Harry.

She'd been under the pretense that she had done nothing wrong but she's starting to doubt herself now. Sure, selling him out to Skeeter was bad, but . . .

Actually, she has no defense to that.

But Harry shouldn't be so upset with her. He'd almost gotten her killed, for Merlin's sake! She was angry!

She wouldn't be so upset with her and Ron if she were Harry. In fact, she'd be more upset with Skeeter than anyone. The foul woman will take anything to get a big scoop. Fake or not.

She does see the fault in what she had done, yes, but that doesn't justify why Harry refuses to talk it out like a mature person. Plus, there was nothing really damaging to his reputation in the article. Any idiot with half a brain would know that it's fake. And even if they believed it, they could easily run diagnostics on his wand to see the last spells that he casted.

So even if she _was_ in the wrong (which she wasn't), she hadn't done anything to warrant his shunning of her.

She brushed aside the voice prodding at her mind that was telling her that she'd been gifted a library for being a good friend, after turning around and stabbing him in the back.

Surely the damage to their friendship wasn't _that_ bad.

. . .right?

Weeks had passed when the first attack happened.

Harry was not prepared for it, yet he had been anticipating it for so long. And now Amelia Bones was dead. And the Ministry couldn't do anything about it. Draco was positively freaking out.

"My dining room, Harry, it happened in _my dining room-_ "

Severus wouldn't give them any details on what was happening for fear of Harry putting himself in danger and Dumbledore's mouth was sealed. It was absolutely ironic how Harry was the main priority of Lord Voldemort yet the snake had hurt everybody _but_ him.

Harry was so absolutely tired of this. He was tired of it all. He wanted to do everything in his power to protect the people of the Wizarding World, however it seemed as though he didn't have much power to do anything with.

He wished that Voldemort would just come after him already instead of random innocents. The snake had burned the Dark Mark into his boyfriend's skin, killed his parents, had his minions attack him and kill his godfather, and now he was killing with no reason. Harry had never believed Lord Voldemort to be stupid. He had always thought that, one way or another, there was a reason behind why he killed who he killed. But now Harry sees that Voldemort is just a psychopathic serial killer obsessed with immortality.

And that filled him with more hatred that ever. It's one thing to kill with intent, but its it's a whole other thing to kill for no reason at all.

He walked to the library and snuck into the restricted area. He needed to find something, _anything_ , that would help in the fight against the so-called Dark Lord. After about four hours researching, he left the library as he didn't find anything useful.

"Enough is enough," Harry muttered. "I need help." He was going to find Hermione.

It was easy enough finding her. What would she be doing on a Sunday other than studying in the library? Come on, its Hermione. She isn't that hard to figure out.

Harry approached her table silently and took a seat. She looked up, ready tell Ron that she would not be doing his homework for him, only to stop short when she saw Harry sitting there.

"HARRY!" she squealed as she jumped up, only to sheepishly sit back down, on account of remembering that they were in a library. Harry, on the other hand, knew that this would happen and had swiftly casted a silencing charm as soon as he sat down.

"Harry? What-" she took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?"

Harry only held out his hand for her to grab as he wordlessly casted a spell to pack her things away. She picked up her bag and grabbed his hand as he led her away.

They make way to they seventh floor and quickly think up a door for the Room of Requirement. The room is green and gold, a mixture of both Slytherin and Gryffindor colors, and looks like a remake of the common rooms. Harry sits on a couch and Hermione moves to follow. They sit in silence for a bit before Harry decides to break the ice.

"Why did you do it?" he asks.

Okay, maybe not breaking the ice. Maybe hardening it.

"Not even _I_ know," she replies.

The ice is starting to feel like dry ice.

"Of course you don't. You just wanted to fit in with the Weasleys," Harry bites back.

Ouch. Freezer burn.

"Well I'm _sorry_ , Harry," she snaps. "I'm _sorry_ that I sold you out to Rita Skeeter. I'm _sorry_ that Ron and I have been acting like complete and utter _arses_. And I'm _so sorry_ that I was so _bloody_ terrible to you."

"You don't even understand what you did wrong, do you?" Harry asks and shakes his head. " _'Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our age'_ they say, and yet you can't get out of your head for _one bloody second_ and actually acknowledge the fact that you were _wrong_."

Hermione flinches. His words cut deep as knives and Hermione wonders when he became so eloquent, when his thoughts started flowing so precisely and easily off of his tongue. She's walking towards a cliff and she knows it. This is a dangerous game that they're playing and she can feel it in her bones. This is no longer about whose right and who's wrong.

This is about _feelings_ , and God forbid she delves into those. Because Hermione Granger couldn't give one single damn about feelings and everyone knows it. This is the girl who walked out of divination and called her teacher a fraud in front of the entire classroom. This is the girl who can't cast an effective patronus because it requires an emotionally strong happy memory. This is the girl who hexed Marietta Edgecombe so badly that even Madam Pomfrey couldn't remove "SNEAK" from her head.

Hermione Granger doesn't one to mess with emotions, because she _knows_ that they can overtake her entire being with one single trigger.

But this is Harry. This is the boy with whom she's been friends with since first year. The boy who saved her from dementors. The boy who has always had her back. And she betrayed him. Somehow, that hurts more than any cutting remark that Harry can send her way. Because she hurt him. And she feels _guilty_ about it and _man_. This is the most painful experience that she'll ever have during the war and she'll be damned if she doesn't do anything about it. So she does the first thing that comes to mind.

She hugs him.


	13. Chapter 13

Five days later they're working on a way to defeat Voldemort that doesn't involve Harry's death. Hermione was welcomed into the group with open arms (or as open as they can get with Draco, which is to say not very open) and they work in harmony, not getting into nearly as many fights as they'd expected. But today Draco was on edge.

"Granger, haven't you found anything yet?"

Hermione rolls her eyes. "No, Malfoy, I haven't. But you've been on the same page for the past thirty minutes, so it's obvious that you've not found anything.

"Whatever, Granger. Just figure something out."

"You know, if you'd make more of an effort, we might be able to find something," Hermione spits, fed up with Draco's moaning. He narrows his eyes at Hermione.

"More of an effort? How dare you-"

"Accuse you of not helping save Harry's life? I dare. Don't think I've forgotten about these past five years Draco. And I know about that mark on your arm. So I'd advise you to get to reading."

Draco's face slackens into a carefully blank mask. He hadn't told her about the Dark Mark. And he knows Harry didn't. She'd worked it out entirely on her own. She picked up on Draco's behaviour and studied his habits. She'd found out about the Mark and she didn't even know that he had ever even seen Voldemort with his own eyes. _This is it,_ he thinks. _This is why she's called the brightest witch of our age. She's as cunning as they come._

He slowly goes back to the page he was on. It was an introduction to blood rituals. He flipped through the pages until something caught his eye. A rebirth ritual. It was said to clean the soul of any human and release any evil dwellers within one's body. Draco stuck a bookmark into the book and walked out of the library, knowing Hermione was not far behind him. He went down to the potions room where the others were thinking of ways to destroy the horcrux without killing Harry. He walks in at the end of Luna's (bizzare, Draco could tell from the look on Sev's face) idea.

"-they could help us in exchange for absolutely nothing. They like helping wizards."

"Yes, Luna, very helpful indeed," Severus says. He hears the door open and turns towards it. "Draco, Miss Granger. I assume you've found something?"

"Yes," Draco says. "A blood ritual. It's called the Rebirth Ritual. It cleanses one's soul of all evil and dispels any evil being that might be living inside of the soul."

"Like Voldemort," Harry says.

"Exactly like Voldemort," Draco affirms.

"What does this ritual require?" Severus asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"It says 'Under the full moon lovers must share blood and chant the ritual of purity: _Scinditur non faciemus, neque faciemus quod dixeris. Amor ejus usque ad extremum spiritum nostrum sumus: faciemus quod pura nobis._ ' Do you know what that means, Sev?" Draco asks.

Luna interjects before he says anything. "Never shall we split, never shall we be unholy. We shall love until our final breath, for that will make us pure." She smiles sadly. "My parents did it before I was born, Mum told me about it. They sliced their hands open during a Lunar Eclipse and recited the chant with their fingers intertwined. She said that golden threads tied their hands together and connected their hearts." She shook her head. "My father said they snapped when she died."

Neville pulled her into him and she hummed, a content little sound that made Draco wonder just how she became so strong. He felt eyes on him and looked to Harry who, sure enough, was staring. He walked over and sat on Harry's lap, who wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and dismissed the rest of the world for the sake of playing with his hair.

The night on the full moon was an anxious one. Everyone was gathered in the potions classroom, save for Narcissa and Remus. No one knew for sure if the ritual would work, which is why Harry was talking it up to himself at every opportunity. He didn't want to die as much as Draco didn't want him to die. He loved Draco. He loved Luna and Neville. He loved Sev, Narcissa, and Remus. He wanted to fix things with Hermione despite her actions. After all, she seemed to get it. And above all, he wanted to win this war. He didn't want anymore casualties that could be prevented. He was going to fight like a Gryffindor but with shrewdness like a Slytherin.

He cast a nervous tempus and saw that it was 11:46. _Seven minutes to go_ , he thought to himself. He and Draco quietly stood and headed out to the forbidden forest under the invisibility cloak. He thought he saw Sev's eyes close in despondency before the door shut.

They casted a silencing charm at their feet as they walked, Draco in front of Harry, to a clearing where the moon was beaming down most potently. They dropped the cloak and canceled their charms.

"Harry," Draco whispered.

"I know."

They each took out a silver knife and sliced both of their palms, from thumb to pinkie. Slowly, they walked forward and intertwined their fingers.

" _Scinditur non faciemus, neque faciemus quod dixeris_ ," they started and Draco gasped as he felt a tingling sensation in his heart.

" _Amor ejus usque ad extremum spiritum nostrum sumus:_ " they said, then a sharp pain shot through Harry's head and he staggered back, but kept a firm hold on Dracos hands.

" _faciemus quod pura nobis_ ," they finished.

Then it happened. All at once, the earth seemed to stop spinning and time seemed to freeze. All that existed was pain. Their vision turned white and they kept firm hold of each other as if they were each other's anchors. Screams tore from the both of them as they staggered around and eventually fell to the dirt.

Their hands felt on fire and they couldn't think. _Was this supposed to happen? What's going on?_

Then it ended. A huge blast threw Harry into a nearby tree trunk and Draco up into the air before landing roughly back onto the ground. He got up unsteadily and tried to walk to Harry through the screaming of his limbs. Harry's body was limp but Draco didn't know if he had enough strength to cast a mobilicorpus to bring him back to the castle. He sunk to the ground and cast a few feeble healing charms on himself. He was still in pain but he was at least strong enough to haul Harry back to the castle.

He struggled with the other boy for a few minutes before deciding to call for help from someone, anyone.

"I need help!" he shouted. "He's hurt! Please, someone! Help me!"

He was sobbing properly now. But then there was a rustle of leaves and a centaur came out of the trees.

"Your friend is hurt?" it asked.

"Yes!" Draco sobbed. "Please! Please help me!"

The centaur lifted Harry off the ground with notable strength and started towards the castle without waiting for Draco.

They make it to the entrance and find Sev already waiting for them. His face does pale as he sees them.

"Merlin," he breathes before hurriedly thanking the centaur and carrying Harry to his classroom.

Draco turns to the centaur. "Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me, human, but next time read the stars before making such a rash decision," it says and gallops off towards the forest. Draco sees a shimmer on the ground and recognizes it as Harry's cloak. He picks it up and walks to the potions classroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N After Scene 1, Scenes 2, 3, and 4 take place at the same time.** Draco's never seen Harry so still, so quiet, other than when he's in a hospital bed. He supposes he should be used to seeing him like this, but nothing can stop the new wave of panic that fills him every time he sees Harry hurt.

"I'm sorry it didn't work."

Draco doesn't need to turn to know who it is. "Me too, Granger."

"I wish we could come up with another solution," she says as she moves to stand by his side.

"Don't we all. But the Dark Lord is so effortlessly evil that he didn't even need to try to kill Harry. If he's going down, Harry's going down with him."

Hermione nods silently and continues staring at his body. Draco wonders how long it'll be before he's like this again but can't wake up.

Harry shifts and groans in his sleep and Draco walks to his side, gently setting his hand on Harry's forehead. There's a thin layer of perspiration in it and Draco wonders what's going on inside of his brain. He casts a quick cooling charm and moves his hand away, going to stand beside Hermione again.

"I wonder if we can win without him," Hermione says. Draco glares at the potions set out on the bedside table for Harry and gets a determined look in his eyes. He was not losing Harry for nothing. He wouldn't tolerate it. He looks at Hermione for the first time since she came into the room and sets his jaw.

"We have to."

Harry awakens groggily the next morning remembering bits and pieces of his dream.

 _The Forbidden Forest has never felt so enclosed. The trees sway and the rustle of leaves is loud enough to burst his eardrums._

"Harry," someone whispers. He glances over to see Draco leaning towards his bed. He reaches out for his hand.

 _He hears silence as he approaches his impending doom. He can already see their masks._

"Take this," Draco says, and hands Harry a vial. He downs it in one gulp.

 _He turns into the clearing and sees Voldemort, and all of his Death Eaters, already there._

"There you go," Draco says soothingly.

 _'Harry Potter,' he hisses._

Harry squeezes his hand in acknowledgement.

 _'The Boy Who Lived,'_

"It didn't work, did it?" Harry asks.

 _'Come to die.'_

"No," Draco says solemnly.

Harry nods and thinks back to his dream. He would have to walk to his death in order to save the Wizarding World. He squeezes Draco's hand again and shuts his eyes. Right when he gets everything he wanted, he's informed that he can't have it. He guides Draco's hand to his lips and kisses it softly, trying to remember the feel of Draco's skin.

"I love you," he whispers, but the statement still goes heard by Draco.

"I love you too."

They don't talk about the fact that love can't save Harry again. That he'll die and Draco will have to sit back and let him.

Ron always knew that Luna Lovegood was crazy. She probably turned to the dark side because You-Know-Who offered to show her some rare magical creature, or something.

When they run into each other in the corridor, Luna smiles and Ron draws his wand. "You brainwashed Hermione," he snarls. "You brainwashed her into helping you and your Death Eater friends."

"Ronald," Luna says and giggles. "You must be draft if you think anyone can brainwash Hermione Granger."

"Somehow you did. I just know it!"

Luna walks past Ron and Ron casts a hex in her direction, but before he can register what's happened, before the spell has hit, he feels a sharp pain in his back and faintly registers a cracking sound.

"Don't ever try that again, Ron."

He crumples onto the ground and sees Neville come into focus, walking up next to Luna. He wonders how Harry got Neville to turn to the dark side, and never once considered that a Slytherin may be fighting against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, never once considered that Harry was still on the light side, that Harry was still a good person.

Because Harry is a Slytherin now, and Slytherins are evil, period.

"War preparations are among us. Next year at about this time we will be fighting Voldemort, and we must be ready. Severus, what are the Dark Lord's plans?"

Severus raises an eyebrow. "The same as always, I imagine. To kill Harry Potter."

"Severus."

"He wants to do it with the Elder Wand. To do that, he has ordered Draco to kill you. But you knew that already," Severus continues.

"Then we cannot let that happen," says Dumbledore. "You must be the one to kill me."

Severus grips his wand in his hand and stares coldly at Dumbledore as he stands up. "I will not kill you, old man."

"You will, or else Voldemort will retrieve the Elder Wand by killing Draco, and Harry Potter will die. Think about Lily Evans; what, or rather who, she died for."

Severus glares at Dumbledore and sits back down.

"Good," Dumbledore says. "Let's talk logistics."


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello, Harry."

Harry nodded and took in the sight of Dumbledore's office once more. There were hundreds of little trinkets scattered around, various portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses, and Fawkes was in his cage, observing Harry. He didn't really want to be here after learning the ulterior motives of the Headmaster, but he was willing to take all the help he could get in the war.

"Professor."

During all of his observing the office for what it was after decidedly _not_ destroying it a few months prior, he hadn't noticed the slight rumble of the castle. His hand flew to his wand, a habit he had picked up ever since Sirius' death, and his head whipped to Dumbledore.

"I have been meeting with Mr. Weasley regularly," he said, "and I think you would like to know what we've discovered. I should explain now, however, as it seems I don't have long."

Harry glared at the mention of Ron but bowed his head as a signal to continue.

"Mr. Weasley and I have been looking at memories concerning young Tom Riddle, or as you know him, Voldemort, and we have found that he has made several Horcruxes besides you.

"We tried to destroy one just this night, but it was already gone, taken by Regulus Black, your Godfather's brother. Ronald has taken note of all other Horcruxes yet to be destroyed, and I assume you would like to defeat Voldemort." Harry nodded. "Well then, it seems you have no other choice than to make amends with Mr. Weasley if you want to be successful in this war."

By the time Dumbledore finished, Harry was seething. Teaming up with Ron? Harry wanted to do anything to win the war, but, come on, _really_?

No matter how he felt about the matter, however, he nodded anyway and made due to leave when the Headmaster spoke his next words.

"You may want to vacate the castle now, Harry, with your friends in tow."

Harry quickly made his way to the Gryffindor tower and alerted Neville and Hermione as to what was happening, gathered and shrank his belongings, and then headed to Luna.

"Yes, Harry, I'm packing now," she said when he called her from the bottom of the staircase.

"I just had to make sure, Luna. I needed to know that you were safe."

She popped her head out from the doorway and smiled at him, her eyes clear. "I imagine we have work to do, no?"

He smiled back and they headed to the Slytherin common room when a large crash stopped them. Luna pulled Harry out of the way and behind a suit of armor when he heard a familiar voice.

Bellatrix's bone chilling laugh sounded as she rounded the corner with a load of other Death Eaters in tow. Among them was Draco.

"You've done well, Draco. You will be honored by the Dark Lord because of this."

Draco looked ashen as he walked past them. "Yes," he said. "I look forward to it."

He was about to kill Dumbledore, Harry noted, and he had successfully let the Death Eaters into the castle. Harry would've been praising him for his cleverness had he not been on the opposing side. There was a barely there tremor in his hands as Bellatrix petted his head and they turned into another corridor.

"There's no way for us to get to him, you know," Luna said. "If we want to get to the others, we have to leave him be if we want to alert the others."

Harry sighed and willed himself not to cry as he nodded. Heart clenched, he raced to the staircase with Luna and grabbed her arm to lead her up instead of down.

"What about Pansy and Blaise?" she asked.

Harry didn't answer and instead cast a Patronus. "Pansy and Blaise, pack your bags and meet us at the place where we shoot for dishes and seek for gold."

He sent it off and they headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry!" Hermione cried and threw her arms around her. He hugged her back briefly and headed to the boys dorm.

"Ron," he muttered and said ginger popped out from behind his curtains.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Slytherin Potter. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Ron replied snidely.

"We don't have much time. There are Death Eaters in the castle--"

"And I suppose you let them in?"

"Ron, we don't have time for this. You know about the Horcruxes. You know we need your help."

"And why should I help a Slytherin?"

Harry glared and packed Ron's things with a flick of his wand. "Because this Slytherin was your best mate for five years."

Ron glared back and shrank his things before placing them into his pocket. He stuck out his hand and Harry grasped it.

"To defeating V-Voldemort," he said.

Harry nodded. "To defeating Voldemort."


	16. Chapter 16

They made to head to the Quidditch pitch to meet Pansy and Blaise and Harry felt that they were making good time. He didn't like that they were leaving Draco, but they had no choice.

"Wait," Ron said and they stopped just inside the doors leading out into the field.

"Yes?" Neville asked.

"Ginny. We need to go back and get Ginny."

Harry scowled and closed his eyes to find some patience. "We can't go back. There's no time."

"We bloody well can go back! That's my sister!" Ron snarled.

"Ron," Hermione tried but he spoke over her.

"Ginny goes or I don't."

"You don't go and Voldemort wins. She'll die anyway," Neville said.

"Then it makes more sense to go and get her so she can be in safer hands, doesn't it?"

They all register another crash and rumble of the castle. Neville took a step closer to Ron and pointed his wand, a spell on his lips, when Harry spoke up.

"I'll go back."

Hermione's eyes widen and she makes to tell Harry not to but he stops her.

"We can't win without Ron. I'll go back."

They all nod and head out to the Quidditch field while Harry makes his way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Go where?" is her reaction when he tells her they need to leave the castle.

"To safety. Now come on," Harry said.

She frowned and still doesn't move.

"What?" Harry snapped, fed up.

"What's going on?" Ginny asks.

Harry pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, long and deeply, before looking at her.

"There are Death Eaters in the castle to kill Dumbledore. Do you really want to be here when that happens?"

She packs her bags and they hurriedly exit the common room, ready to meet the others. Ginny runs behind him, feet moving silently on the stone floor. He doesn't look back each time he takes a turn, just prays that she is behind him each time he does. A purple spark shoots past them and they duck behind a tapestry. A bone-chilling laugh sounds and Harry peaks out just a bit to see who it is.

Fenrir Greyback stands in his human form in the corridor, shooting spells all over the building. He set a portrait on fire and shredded another. Harry ducked back behind the tapestry and looked to Ginny.

"There's a statue right next to us," he whispered.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"The one eyed witch statue right next to us. Do you see it?" He waits for her to nod before continuing. "Go to it and say the spell _Dissendium_. Walk for about ten minutes then ask Dobby the house elf to separate you into the Honeydukes cellar. From there, send a Patronus to Ron telling him where you are."

"What about you?" she whispered.

"I'll be fine."

She goes to her left and discreetly whispered the spell, the sound of stone moving covered by Greyback's manic screams. As soon as the passage closed Harry casted a nonverbal body bind curse and ran up to the astronomy tower where the Dark Mark shone.


End file.
